


Meet You on the Tracks

by scratches



Category: Cobra Starship, Jonas Brothers, Lady Gaga (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds, Snoop Dogg (Musician), The Academy Is..., The Martha Stewart Show RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, BAMF!Lady Gaga, Divorce, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic!Gabe Sporta, Magic!Kevin Jonas, Magic!Marina Diamandis, Magic!Mike Carden, Not as crazy as you think, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Jonas feels forgotten.  Through the six degrees of separation, he meets Gabe, a curse caster, who cannot help him improve his life.  This is Kevin's journey as he meets Mike, a spell caster, finds unusual friendship in Snoop Dogg, Martha Stewart, and Lady Gaga.  They help him heal and Kevin starts to see the world in a different light and eventually helps cursed Marina. This may or may not be utter crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You on the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Pic Spam fic over at [So Damn Skippy](http://sodamnskippy.livejournal.com/). I do not own anything/one in this fic. All mistakes are mine. I haven't beta'd this. All of the mistakes with in are my fault. I know my tenses are probably messed up, but if you see anything that REALLY IS messed up, leave me some feed back. :-D Thanks.

 

"I cannot help you." The man flicked a lighter and brought it up to light the cigarette hanging from his lips. 

He looked down at Kevin as he watched the smoke spill out from the corner of his mouth before he stated, "Bill said..."

The lighter was slipped into his designer pants pocket, "Bill is often wrong, dude." The man took the cigarette and pointed it at Kevin. "I don't cast spells that do good things." He could feel his eyes become darker as they locked onto Kevin's. "Curses, no problem, goody-two-shoes -help-you-feel-better-fuck-it-all spells... I don't do."

The wind picked up, caught a McDonald's wrapper and blew it down the street. They both turned and watched it until it flew and landed into a trash can outside of a boarded up, forgotten cafe.

His eyes locked back onto Kevin's and held them, waiting for the black/grey/sepia swirls to stop moving in his peripheral vision to show him the way. The cigarette was placed back between his lips before he tugged at the olive drab scarf around Kevin's neck and pulled it gently off of the young man. He held it in front of Kevin's face, closed his right eye and peered into it.

The black/grey/sepia morphed and waved across the scarf until they started to form a story written between the fibers. He laughed before he tied the scarf around his own neck and stuck his hand out to Kevin. "Don't be afraid."

Kevin looked from the man's hand to the smile curving around the cigarette. "I don't... " The man grabbed his hand and held it between his own before the black/grey/sepia stopped moving and rushed at his own chest.

The man was not surprised when Kevin tore his hand away. The cherry end of his cigarette was burning on the ground between his feet as he breathed heavy. "You tell Mike that Gabe sent you." He crouched and picked his cigarette up and pointed it at Kevin again, "You'll know who he is. Don't go looking for him."

Kevin's hand was shaking, the black/grey/sepia haze around it was starting to disperse as Gabe turned and waved his hand, cigarette burning in the evening air.

~~

"He wasn't any help." Kevin had the phone against his ear as he left the Starbucks on Westminister street and moved down the snowy side walk. "He wouldn't even hear me out."

Demi's voice spoke to him through the phone, her tone light, "But he said someone would be able to help you."

"He's suppose to find me." Kevin looked into a shop with hanging wine bottle chandeliers and thought, Danielle would like that before he remembered she didn't want anything to do with him. "I don't even know who he is, and he is suppose to find me."

He could hear Demi shrugging her shoulders, her hair moving slightly as she tilted her head to look at him. "You'll just have to wait, Kevin."

"It's been months." Kevin was frustrated. "I.. I want this fixed."

"Dude, watch where you are walking." Kevin bumped into a man with disheveled brown hair and a killer blue stare.

"Demi... Demi I have to go." Kevin snapped his phone shut and held onto the guy's coat, heat spreading from his finger tips, up his arm, and across his chest before the guy tore his arm away.

"Fuck, dude." He looked Kevin up and down from where they were standing on the old trolley lines and grabbed Kevin by the back of the neck and all but dragged him down the trolley lines to where they turned and disappeared behind a parking garage.

Kevin shook himself loose of the death grip the guy had on him before he blurted out, "Gabe sent me."

The guy snorted and held onto the leather satchel at his side. "I know."

"I need.." Kevin started before stopping and looked at the guy who was rummaging through his bag.

He looked up from the bag but didn't stop looking for whatever was in there. "Gabe didn't tell you, did he?"

He knitted his brows together before nodding. Kevin wasn't sure that Gabe told him anything of value, actually. "No. No. I guess not."

Mike smiled, because Kevin remembered Gabe had said his name, and honestly, what kind of spell caster was named Mike? Mike was.. Mike was a normal guy's name.

"Here's the deal. I know what you need. You might think you know what you need, but I do." He pulled a battered news paper out of the bag and opened it. "The wind has whispered your problems to me." He looked over the paper and said, "Birds sing your sorrow, and the waves crash against the shore with your emotions. The sun shines with your future, and Gabe... Gabe is a fucking nutcase."

He flicked the newspaper back over his eyes and Kevin stared at the paper. There was no actual way the paper was actually from [Black Tuesday](http://www.findmall.com/addon.php?20,module=embed_images,file_id=267329).

Mike snapped the paper shut and rolled it back up before his piercing eyes held onto Kevin's. "I need your phone."

"My phone?" Kevin slipped his hand into his pocket and held onto it. "Why do you need my phone."

Mike rolled his eyes and said, "I just need your phone, kid."

"Umm, are you going to give it back?" Kevin watched as snow started to fall around them.

Mike reached up with one hand and rubbed his eyes, "Give me your phone. It's fucking magic. You give me your phone or you give me a kidney. The spell calls for one or the other, man. I don't make the rules."

Kevin pulled the phone out and held it out to him, "How do I know this is going to work?"

Mike laughed and said, "You have faith, right?" Kevin nodded as Mike gently took the phone from his hand, held it to his face, before he dropped it onto the ground and cracked it with the heel of his snow boots.

"What..." Kevin jumped back and looked at Mike with wild eyes. "Why.. What.... Why would you do that?"

Holding his hands up, Mike said, "I don't make the rules."

~~

**JONAS BROTHERS SPLIT**

Tabloids all over magazine racks exclaimed. There were paparazzi photos of Joe and his girlfriend all over US weekly. Nick smashing a guitar over an amp on the cover of Rolling Stone. Frankie and his parents looking upset in the corner of Tiger Beat. And Kevin, Kevin wasn't on a single one.

He was forgotten already, the uninteresting Jonas.

The Jonas who was married.

The Jonas who had settled.

The Jonas that was in the middle of a silent divorce that Disney Executives were handling.

Martha Stewart had been the only one to contact him. She had invited him onto her show to bake cinnamon buns and roast a chicken. She hadn't said anything about Snoop Dogg and Lady GaGa also being there, but in the end, Kevin ended up with three new numbers in his (new) phone, a box of cinnamon buns, a couple of tightly rolled blunts, and a pair of too large silver and blue glasses on his face.

~~

The episode aired the week before Easter.

_We look fabulous. Send me that scarf, Jonas, I will wear that on the Chameleon Tour._

[Picture Attached](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4cf18oQtv1r8dreyo1_1280.jpg)

_Next time we will candy ginger and plant a garden._

Nothing from Joe

Nothing from Nick.

Nothing from Frankie and his parents.

He was still the forgotten Jonas.

 ~~

Kevin was in Boston, sweating under the hot July sun the next time he ran into Mike on a side street in Brookline.

They stared at each other before Kevin snarled and reached for Mike and held him by the collar of his teeshirt. "You did this."

"I didn't do anything." Mike reached up and peeled Kevin's hand from his clothing. "I don't make up the rules."

"It is all a mess." Kevin took a step back and breathed deep. "You need to fix it."

"I don't fix things. Magic doesn't fix things." Mike held his arms out and closed his eyes. "Lightning bolts across the Artic didn't lie to me as their electricity ran through my bones." His head tilted back and he looked up at the sky. "Meteors fell and burned, their dust fell across my face in the middle of New Mexico and showed me radio waves and pictures." He bent back to look at Kevin. "Everything you needed, happened."

Kevin felt the poke in his chest and tore his eyes from Mikes icy blue ones. "It wasn't what I expected."

"It never is." Mike shrugged and reached into his satchel and pulled out a bottle of water. He uncapped it and Kevin watched Mike's throat swallow the water before he held the bottle in front of his eyes and read the label. "You.." He held the bottle steady but moved his head to the side to look at Kevin. "Magic isn't.. " His eyes looked back at the bottle before he continued, "It needs something." He smirked, "Yes, I see." He capped the bottle and put it back in his bag. "Fork over the birthday gift."

Kevin laughed at him and said, "I don't.. I don't think so."

Mike shrugged his shoulders again, "It's your spell, but if you want it, I need it as payment."

He shook his head in disbelief and huffed. "Last time you crushed my phone under your boot." He raised his hands and said, "Why would I ever give you my wife's birthday gift."

Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. Around it, he said, "Because she's going to have her mom sell it anyway." He flicked a silver lighter and lit the end of the cigarette.

Fists balled up and tense, Kevin stared at him and watched as the cigarette burned down to the filter. "Fuck." He reached into his jeans and pulled out a small square box and held it out to Mike.

The box was gently lifted from Kevin's hand before Mike brought it to his face and opened it. "Phew...." He leaned back from it and snapped it closed. "Did Gabe forge this?" He held it away from his body for a second before bringing it back to his face and grimacing. "Shit."

Kevin looked a little worried. He hadn't felt anything from the ring. It was a simple silver band with alternating topaz and emerald stones. "What, what's wrong with it?"

Mike shook his head and gagged. "Fucking magic." He opened the jewelry box and pulled the ring out and dropping the box to the ground. "I fucking hate magic sometimes." He looked at Kevin and waved the ring at him. "I'm only doing this because.. You know, because the trees call your name and flowers bloom where you have been." He tilted his head back and dry swallowed the ring.

~~

_Can we talk?_

~~

In the end Danielle didn't want his estate. She wasn't a gold digger, Kevin was aware of that when he had met her. She was still that quiet girl next door who cut Nick's hair for free because she was taking cosmetology electives during high school.

Danielle ended up getting the dogs, their Escalade, and the money Kevin had set aside for her. She hadn't wanted to sign for, but in the end, her mom helped her cave in and accept it.

The press did catch wind of this.

Actually Perez Hilton caught wind of it.

Then TMZ.

All hell broke loose.

~~

Lady Gaga was on Jimmy Kimmel Live when he had commented on her clashing green and orange scarf. She tugged on it, batted her butterfly winged eyelashes and said, "It is my friend Kevin's. The scarf was the inspiration for Chameleon Tour." She smiled and Jimmy asked if she meant Kevin Jonas. Gaga crossed her legs and stated, "Do I know any other Kevin's?"

~~

Perez was having a field day with screen caps and .gifs of the Martha Stewart episode.

TMZ found pictures where Kevin and Danielle had looked miserable together.

BET News flashed tweets from Snoop Dogg to Kevin about Puff Puff Pass Tuesdays.

Disney wanted nothing to do with him.

~~

Kevin is in Nashville sitting under an orange/yellow/red maple when he feels the wind blow across his face. The tree that he is staring into doesn't move, the grass doesn't tickle the side of his face, but the wind blows slightly up and over his brow, down the bridge of his nose and kisses his lips.

~~

He sat with Frankie as they watched Nick from back stage at the Teen Choice awards when blue/green/purple bled from the speakers and hang in a haze around the stage.

~~

A sea urchin whispered secrets to him when he went snorkeling off of a reef in Florida.

A piece of sea weed waved good bye.

The clouds told him that everything was fine.

~~

Joe called and invited him to Lake Tahoe where the snow felt velvety smooth and the cypress laughed every time Joe fell flat on his face.

~~

Danielle sent him pressed flowers that he buried in the backyard.

~~

His parents stopped looking at him like he did something wrong and he started to see the light pink/dark green/macaroni yellow reach out to him as an apology.

~~

"What is happening to me?" Kevin asked as him and Mike walked rusted and broken track outside of a ghost town in southern Arizona. The dust moved and buildings creaked in happiness that there was someone there.

Mike shrugged his shoulders and looked at Kevin. "I don't make the rules, I don't know how it is suppose to turn out."

"It just started to happen." Kevin's hands were stuffed deep into his pockets as he kicked a rock down the tracks.

Mike nodded and knocked his shoulder into Kevin's. "It just happens."

They walked miles. A dirt devil followed them for a while until a cactus stopped it and then became best friends with a rattle snake. Mike whistled along with the EMF's being pulsed out from the closest military base.

Kevin paused on the tracks and pulled Mike towards him. "What do I do now?"

"You live." Mike grabbed Kevin's hand and turned them back around to head back to Kevin's car, not letting go until they stood there, the door open and light shining bright in the deserted desert town.

Mike reached into the car and pulled out a visitors map for Arizona, unfolded it, and stared at it. "...There is one last thing." He nodded his head, folded the map, and tucked it into his back pocket.

"I don't know if..." Kevin felt Mikes hand around his biceps pulling him forward.

"Faith, Jonas. Faith." Mike's eyes stared straight at him until Kevin nodded.

A star fell in the distance and he felt it break into twelve billion pieces.

A coyote took its last breath and Kevin absorbed its life before a vole ran across his foot and took it with him.

"Ok."

"I need a single breath."

Kevin's eyebrows went high before Mike and him were nose to nose. He took a deep breath before he sighed it out. His muscles went loose, his curls bounced, and his knees shook.

Mike took the breath and let the green/green/green of it wrap around his. His body went straight as a board before he focused his eyes back on Kevin.

"I'll see you sooner than you think."

Kevin slid into the car and agreed, "I know."

"Yeah?"

"A shingle told me before it fell and collapsed into an old flower bed," Kevin whispered to him before closing the door and driving away.

~~

"I've never helped any one before." Kevin sat in Lady Gaga's backstage across from her opener on Chameleon Tour.

"Mike said you'd be able to help me." She ran her hands through her dark brown curls, accent hanging heavily in the air.

He scratched his head and sighed. "I am just not sure if I can help you."

"It is all black/grey/sepia," she held onto her sequined legs and looked at him earnestly, "I don't mind the.. you know the not being able to.. do what you can do, I just.. I need..."

Kevin sighed before he grabbed a magazine (OUT, Lady Gaga and himself were on the cover with Snoop Dogg in the background, highest selling issue in the history, he was proud), and flipped it open. "You.." Kevin tried to remember what Mike had told him, "I don't make up the rules, Marina. The spells know what you need."

The page swirled, words blurred, the bass from the band onstage buzzed and went fuzzy, and the black/grey/sepia haze that engulfed Marina moved to her hair and then to the page that he looked at. Kevin smiled, ripped out the page, folded it into a neat square, and put it into his coat pocket.

"Do you have a pair of scissors?"

~~

Marina and Kevin sat outside of a small cafe in Chicago. Chameleon Tour was over. Last night had been it. Lady GaGa kissed them both goodbye moments ago before catching a plane to work on Machete: The Musical with Danny Trejo, saying that Kevin was the best Personal Assistant she ever had because he never actually assisted her.

Kevin had been unaware he had even had a job on tour.

They were both holding large mugs of tea. Kevin had looked away as Marina tipped a generous amount of whiskey into hers when they sat down. "This is it, Kevin Jonas."

"The end of tour." He laughed and took a sip from the mug.

"Fuck me, mate. It was a good run." She laughed and pulled her knees up to her chest before looking over Kevin's shoulder. An eyebrow lifted high as she asked Kevin, "Were we suppose to meet Mike here?"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin took a sip after the water rippled and whispered his name.

"Mike and some.. ungodly tall creature are walking this way." She gestured with her mug and Kevin turned slowly, the buildings whispering between them, pidgeons cooing, and the bubbling of espresso machines became louder.

Kevin watched as they walked closer, their smiles stretching wider every step they took until they stood next to the table. "Couple of months, Jonas."

"Not too bad." Kevin nodded and felt an equally large smile form on his face.

"Anyone going to introduce me here?" Gabe folded at the waist until he was eye to eye with Marina.

She stared back at him, until the table between them started to shake.

"Mike?" Kevin looked at him and Mike smiled wider and whispered, "Watch." 

Kevin turned back to Marina, who was always black/grey/sepia around the edges (even if she was wearing clothing brighter than Gaga's), and Gabe, who was also black/grey/sepia. The watched as the haze between them touched and melted into one another before it exploded.

Kevin blinked his eyes before he squinted them open again and looked at Marina and Gabe who were now standing toe to toe staring at one another. Gabe was now neon orange/violet/electric blue and Marina was pink/soft blue/bright bright white.

"The Cobra is pleased." Gabe said.

Marina laughed and replied, "Is that a euphemism for your cock?"

"If you want it to be." He reached up and slid his hand into her chin length hair and cupped her face.

"Maybe." She grabbed his tie and pulled him close. Kevin watched as the bright new colors swirled together and held steady.

"This could be trouble." Mike said in his ear.

Kevin turned to look at him with a smile, "How much trouble can two curse casters really get into?"

Mike snorted a laugh before grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him up. "I don't want to stick around to find out."

"Kevin." Gabe called to him as they were turning to walk away from him and Marina. He shook his fist in his direction, "If you treat Mike wrong I will find you..."

"Fuck off, Gabe." Mike pulled Kevin back around to walk into the red/blue/yellow that was the city before holding his free arm up and giving him the finger.

  



End file.
